regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Face Your Fears
Summary During a rainstorm, Fluttershy gets scared and hides, but Louise wants to know why she gets scared. Trasnscript (Episode begins with a lightning strike) (Rain pours harder and harder onto the ground) (We cut inside the house where Louise is reading a big book) (the camera goes on the book's title: Fifty Ways to Kill a Certain Blonde) Louise: Oh. That tip right there can come in handy. (The gang, excluding Fluttershy, enters) Mordecai: Hey Louise, we were going to look for this mysterious element on the moon interior. Want to come? Louise: Nah, I got this book to read. Helps me gain my thoughts. Louise's thoughts: Cut Lisa's throat, drink her blood, and shoot her with a physics gun. Mordecai: Okay then. Well, you'll only have Fluttershy with you. Louise: She's the quietest person I have ever met. She won't break my concentration. Mordecai: Okay then. But quietest is not a word. Louise: Ah, but I think it is. Mordecai: Whatever. Later. (They all disappear into thin air, which means they used a type of teloportation) (the rain quiets down, but still starts pouring, but not loud for Fluttershy nor Louise to hear) (Louise is seen reading the same book, but a bit further into the book then before) (Fluttershy flies by) Louise:(looking from her book) Hey Flutters. (Fluttershy stops in her tracks) Fluttershy: Oh. H..... H.... Hey Louise. Louise: What brings you down here? Fluttershy: Oh. Just came down here to get a snack. Louise: Want to stay down here for a bit? Fluttershy:: Oh. Um no thanks. Louise: (puzzled) Why? Fluttershy: It's um...... Too...... Cold? Louise: Flutters, your a worse liar than Applejack. Spill the beans. Fluttershy: Th..... There's no beans to spill. Louise: Liar. Fluttershy:(a little firm) I'm not a liar. (The rain starts picking up speed again and a lighting striked, causing Fluttershy's ears to shot up and yelp) (She dashes over to hide behind the couch) (the rain picks up speed faster and harder) Louise: Oh your not lying are you? Then why are you hiding behind a couch? (Begins chuckling until she hears Fluttershy crying) H.... Hey Flutters. Are you okay? (Lighting strikes again and Fluttershy's ears percked up) (Fluttershy continues to cry) Fluttershy: (in sobs)I... I'm fine. (Sniffs) (lighting strikes louder and harder causing Fluttershy to clench her eyes tightly) (in a quick flash, we see a hurricane and Fluttershy laying there weakly) (Fluttershy opens her eyes and gasps) (she begins crying deeply into her pink mane) (Louise raises up and shakes Fluttershy gently) Louise: Flutters, your not fine. Are you.... Scared of rainstorms? Fluttershy: (sniffs) Scared doesn't even begin to describe it. Louise: Wait. Your scared of rainstorms? Fluttershy: Paralyzed. (Louise stiffles a chuckle) (Fluttershy's eyes widened) Louise: (wipes tears from her eyes) I'm sorry Flutters. That's pretty hilarious. Now tell me what your really afraid of. (Fluttershy continues to cry) (Louie's eyes widened) Your..... Your serious? (Fluttershy nods sadly) Oh. I'm so sorry Fluttershy. I..... I didn't know. (Grasps her bunny ears tightly) I'm so sorry. So so sorry. Fluttershy: It's okay. It is kinda of an embarssing fear. (Louise frowns in guilt) Louise: Why are you scared of thunderstorms anyway? Fluttershy: No no. I'm not going through that expierence again! Louise: What? Flutters! Fluttershy: NO! I'M NOT GOING TO THINK ABOUT IT! Louise: But Fluttershy, I just want to help you! Fluttershy: I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP! (Flies upstairs and locks the door) (Scene cuts to the rain still pouring, but not as loud.) (Louise tries reading her book, but finds it hard to concentrate) Louise: So much for Fluttershy not breaking my concentration. (Closes it and walks up stairs) (she knocks on Fluttershy's door) Flutters? (No answer) (Louise knocks louder) Flutters?! (No answer) (Louise tries opening the door, but it was locked) (Louise presses her ear to the door and hears muffled cries) Fluttershy, I swear that you'll feel better if you talk about it. Fluttershy: I don't want to think about it. I don't want to talk about it. Louise: Fluttershy, are you tired of doing this? Do you want to enjoy thunderstorms? Do you always want to fear it? Or do you always want to enjoy it? (Silence for a few seconds until the door unlocks and opens) Fluttershy:(looks down at Louise) Okay. (Sniffs) I'll talk about it. (Scene cut:living room. Fluttershy and Louise are on the couch) Fluttershy: I was only four when it happened. Me and my dad were walking in the rain. Of course, I didn't know what the rain was at times. However, I did notice the worst thing in my life. (Sniffs) During the thunderstorm, a hurricane was made. As it was happening, I could still here the lightning strike in the background. The hurricane going faster and faster, picking up speed, lighting thrashing. The lightning shocked my hooves and I fell onto the muddy ground. The hurricane was getting closer and closer. I was so paralyzed. (Sniffs) But that wasn't the worst part. My dad flies into the sky, wings flapping like he never flapped before. Flying faster and faster. I knew what he was doing. He was moving the hurricane away from here. It was a risky move. It was a suicide move.I flied as my little wings would take me, but he told me to go back down so he could finish. He says if he was going to die, he doesn't want me to die. He wants me to live a full healthy life. And I never seen him again. Louise: Wow. I.... I didn't know. That's..... Alot to take in. Fluttershy: I guess. Louise: Fluttershy, go out and face your fear. Fluttershy: WHAT?! ARE YOU NUTS?! Louise: Fluttershy, you can do it. I know you can. Fluttershy: No..... No I can't. I'm too weak. Louise: Don't give me that Fluttershy. Your as tough as stone. Fluttershy: Am I? Louise: Yes. (Grabs Fluttershy's red headband from MLP's episode, "Hurricane Fluttershy", and hands it to her) I know you are. We all do. (Fluttershy grabs it and places it on her head) (She puts her other bands from " Hurricane Fluttershy") Scene cut: Outside. (The rain and lighting goes down faster and faster.) (Fluttershy is outside the door and gulps) Louise: You can do it Fluttershy. Fluttershy: Okay. Louise: No. You say it. I wanna hear you say it. Fluttershy: I..... I can do this. (Determined) I can do it. (Flaps her wings in confidence and walks outside a little, feeling the raindrops on her body) (Fluttershy starts to levitate and then begins flying higher) (the lighting strikes pounds louder into her ears) (Fluttershy felt like going back into the house, but has gotten control of herself) No! I can do this! (Flaps her wings faster and circle around, not letting the pounding rain and lightning bother her) (Louise watches in amazement) (Fluttershy,'s blue eyes shine like crystals) (The lightning almost strikes her wings, but she tried clearing her mind) (Fluttershy finally smiles) Fluttershy: This is the best expirence of my life! (She flies gracefully down to the ground) Louise: You did it! Fluttershy: Yeah, I guess I did. But I think I need more training. I almost felt like going back into the house. Louise: The rain is settling down so we could do it when the next one comes. Fluttershy: Okay. (Louise starts to walk into the house) Hey Louise? (Louise races her) (smiles) Thanks. (Louise smiles back) (End of Face your Fears) Reviews 5.8/5 BLUE - dabhdude 50/50 Chance - Kushowa B+ - SML Reviewer Trivia * Face your Fears wasn't going to be the original title for the episode. The first suggestion was Hurricane Fluttershy and the secound suggestion was Tears of the Tiger. * You can already tell that the certin blonde Louise is planning to kill is Lisa. * The correct word was tornado, not hurricane, but the world was absolutely fantasy that the tornado was replaced by the word hurricane. Gallery 256dxmr.png Download (3)-0.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes on The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Heroes United